


I wanted to.

by completley_logical



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completley_logical/pseuds/completley_logical
Summary: Keith is back from the Blade, and he wanted to see if Lance wanted to... continue, from where they left it.Lance has other ideas.





	I wanted to.

"Don't you fucking get it, Keith? _**I wanted to love you!**_ I wanted to see your face, I did, God Keith, I tried. I _tried_ to imagine you instead of her. And for a while, it worked. God it worked. But then you- you left and I was- I was so _alone_ and she was there and she was tempting and suddenly _you didn't exist anymore because my world started and ended with her!_ " Lance yelled, his eyes screwed shut, his hands balled into fists and he was shaking, oh god, _Lance_ , his Lance was shaking, tears dripping down his cheeks, angry waves crashing along a brown surface, sure to leave dry, red tinted puffy skin in its wake.

 

And there Keith sat, slumped against his wall, his chest constricting with something ugly, clawing into his chest and grabbing his heart, crushing it between its sharp, poisonous nails. Keith felt like sobbing, but he sat there, pathetically, on the ground, staring up at the horrible, yet beautiful mess that was Lance. He was like an exploding star. So heart wrenchingly beautiful, but so destructive and tragic and- and Keith couldn’t breathe.

 

He was gasping for breath, his own hands wrapped around his throat. He kept his eyes on Lance, though. And he could tell since Lance hadn't left yet, he was waiting on something. But Keith he just-

 

A loud, broken, choked and wet sob filled the silence, and Lance's eyes shot open to stare at Keith.

 

Keith, who was curled up on the ground, one hand on his neck, the other over his mouth, who's dark eyes were trained on Lance, all of Lance. And it felt like too much but he couldn't get enough. He was so bad, he had- he had hurt Lance so badly and now Lance finally moved on and- And oh god, Lance is _leaving_. Why is he leaving? He's turning and he's- why is he at the door? He wants to cry out

 

"Lance, don't go! Please; I love you!" But even his desperate subconscious knows that'll do more harm than good, so he tightens his grip around his mouth and bites down on his palm to cut off his pathetic pleads

 

The door is open now- and Lance is leaving, and through a blurry, shaking vision, Keith sees Lance turn to him, and although it sounds like he's underwater, and he can almost feel the burn of chlorine in his lungs and nose, he hears him. He hears Lance. He wishes he didn't, because soon enough there's the 'swish' of the door and he's gone. Lance's words hang thick in the air, and weigh down on Keith's heart more than any actual weight could.

 

 

_"I wanted to"_

**Author's Note:**

> there's sorta a part two to this, a more in depth Keith part, and soon enough i'll post that too.


End file.
